PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This new T32 Training Grant will contribute knowledgeable and well-trained basic and translational research scientists experienced in multidisciplinary research in, and informed of the public health importance of, primary brain tumors, especially gliomas and glioblastoma (GBM) to the nation's cancer research enterprise. A critical benefit of this process will be an increase in the quality and depth of the translational investigator base in brain cancer. An equally critical benefit of this process will be the increase in the number of basic and translational brain tumor research scientists from traditionally underrepresented populations (URP). Each trainee will develop a skill set of critical thinking, academic rigor and mastery of the experimental technique, all within a construct of the ethical conduct of research. To meet this objective, the T32 will have: (1) Stringent candidate selection; (2) Comprehensive guidance by investigators with expertise in the relevant area of interest and extensive experience as research mentors; (3) Prescribed training and education; and, (4) Collaboration with investigators within Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC), its Translational Research Program in Neuro- Oncology (the Program), and the Mayo Specialized Program of Research Excellence in Brain Cancer (the SPORE). Except for Year 1, when there will be three trainees, the T32 training cohort will comprise four post- doctoral trainees yearly for training. Outstanding applicants will be aggressively recruited with efforts especially directed toward identifying individuals from underrepresented populations. The Mayo Clinic Office for Diversity and Inclusion will be fully engaged. The T32 will be embedded in a programmatically-based cancer-, neuroscience-, and neuro-oncology-specific educational environment and an institutional matrix that includes but is not limited to 12 NIH-funded training grants from 5 institutes, a MCCC K12 physician-scientist training program, and Career Enhancement Programs of six MCCC SPORE grants. A Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS) and the Mayo Clinic Office of Research Postdoctoral Affairs (ORPA) provides institutional infrastructure to all NIH-funded training and education enterprises including this T32. Each and every T32 awardee will capitalize on the leverage of numerous strengths present within the Mayo environment. Brian Patrick O'Neill, MD, (contact) and Richard G. Vile PhD, will be the PI/PDs. Both have the necessary experience, stature in the field, and seniority to be Training Grant directors. The training faculty comprises 12 Full and 4 Associate Faculty. Each Full Member has a track record of success as a mentor. Each Associate Member has made a commitment to become a mentor.